Jack and Elizabeth Vignette One
by jellybean49
Summary: Jack and Elizabeth find themselves facing everyday adventures, and some not-so-everyday adventures, as they navigate their relationship.
1. Chapter 1

**_Dear Readers, this is the first of my 14 vignettes. They go in sequential order, but each one has a different unique theme. I hope you have fun reading all of them._**

 ** _(After I wrote all 7 vignettes, another writer chose to write a story and call it a vignette. It is not written by me and I have nothing to do with it. All my vignettes are by jellybean49.)_**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

 **Chapter 1**

Elizabeth looked at the clock for the third time in five minutes. Jack hadn't said that he would stop by for dinner after his rounds, but she had been hoping that he would. The two of them had fallen into a nice pattern of meeting for dinner at the end of day. It had become routine for Elizabeth, after she had dismissed the students, to work on the next day's lesson plan, until dusk. Then she would freshen up and read, write letters, or practice a new recipe until Jack knocked on the door. She looked at the clock again and then out the window. Jack should have finished his rounds and written his daily reports by now. She tapped her pencil on the table and tried to concentrate on a letter to her family.

"Elizabeth", Jack greeted her as he came into the parlor from the kitchen.

She looked up startled. "Jack, I was expecting you at the front door".

"I was dropping off some supplies for Abigail. What have we here?" he asked as he looked at the small table Elizabeth had moved into the parlor from the café.

"I thought we would have a nice private dinner tonight. I'm tired of eating in the café. Every night, we're interrupted by people asking you about Mountie matters, or asking me to get them something from the kitchen if Abigail's busy. I've become part school teacher, part waitress for the town!" she said exasperatedly as she escorted him to the table. "Sit down and relax. I'll bring us some dinner. You haven't eaten yet have you?"

"No, of course not" he said as he leaned in and gave her a kiss.

"Dinner can wait" Jack murmured as he kept kissing her.

"Jack, you have to eat" Elizabeth laughed "and I want you to taste my newest dish".

"I like what I just tasted" Jack replied with a smile.

"Jack!" exclaimed Elizabeth.

* * *

Over dinner, Jack told Elizabeth about his day. He had run across the occasional gold miner, some trappers, and a group of lumberjacks, who had mentioned a possible rabid dog in the area. Elizabeth told Jack about the latest fight at school between the boys, and the girls being more curious about Elizabeth's new dress than their spelling lesson.

"That was delicious." Jack said as he put down his fork and pushed back a now empty bowl.

"It was rabbit." Elizabeth answered with a smile. She was never sure if her food tasted like it was supposed to and she frequently felt the need to explain her meals.

Jack smiled back. "I'm going to miss a good meal like that the next few nights" Jack said offhandedly.

"Won't you be coming home each night?" Elizabeth asked as she picked up their plates and began to move away from the table. She tried to be causal in her question, without letting her sudden anxiousness creep into her voice.

Jack sensed her worry and placed a hand on her waist. He gently pulled her onto his lap, took the plates from her hands and put them on the table. "I'll be gone two or three nights. I just have to go to some of the outlying areas. Don't worry. I'll be fine."

"Promise me you'll be careful" she whispered as she looked at him, her hand gently touching his cheek.

"I promise." he whispered back just before he touched his lips to hers.

* * *

The next day, Elizabeth kept busy as school. In the evening, she helped Abigail in the café. By the time they that had cleaned up after the last customer, she was exhausted. She smiled wryly at the thought that a benefit of living in Hope Valley was that she was becoming a very good waitress. Her sister, Viola, would be appalled. As she lay in bed, she thought about what it would be like one day, married to Jack but sometimes alone in bed while he was away on patrols. She smiled and then blushed at the idea of them sharing a bed one day.

On the third day Jack had been gone, Elizabeth frequently glanced out the school window looking for his red serge riding into sight.

"Miss Thatcher?"

"Miss Thatcher?"

"I'm sorry Henry, did you say something"

"My mom says I can't get my clothes wet tomorrow" Henry said.

"I agree, Henry. Children, tomorrow when we go to the lake to study nature, you can take off your shoes and socks to wade in the shallow end. But there will be no dunking or splashing each other." Elizabeth said sternly. "Scientists do not splash" she said matter of factly.

* * *

The next morning, Elizabeth looked out her window at the jail and sighed when she saw that it didn't look like Jack had come back to town overnight. "Oh well, he said it might be three nights away" she told herself as she got dressed and went downstairs.

"Jack should be home today, shouldn't he? Would you like me to help you make a nice dinner tonight?" asked Abigail as she packed up a bag of cookies for Elizabeth's students.

"That would be wonderful. Thank you, Abigail." Elizabeth said with a smile as she took the cookies and headed to the door. "Wish me luck. I have to keep a gaggle of students from drowning each other instead of learning about water life."

As Elizabeth went through the morning lessons, the students were restless. They were anxious to actually get wet and didn't care about learning how to spell "aquatic". Finally, Elizabeth announced "It's time to go. Get your lunches, the nets, and the buckets, and let's get going!"

After walking for 10 minutes, they reached the lake. Elizabeth had the children carefully line up their shoes and socks. The boys rolled up their pants legs, while the girls copied Elizabeth as she tucked her skirt into her waistband so it wouldn't drag in the water.

After an hour of examining the shoreline, plants, and water-life, half the pants legs had fallen into the water, the hems of the skirts were dragging, and the students had thrown more than one small minnow at each other. Several of the youngest students had decided that squishing their toes in mud was more fascinating than science.

"Look, Miss Thatcher, a dog" said Anna.

"Unless it has fins and gills, we are not studying dogs, Anna." Elizabeth said, without looking up, as she removed some algae from her skirt.

"I ain't never seen it before, Miss Thatcher. Hey, Sam, you ever seen that dog before?" Anna called to Sam.

"Nope, I ain't never seen it" Sam responded. "Pete, you seen that dog before?"

"Children, do not say "ain't", do not use double negatives, and we are not here to study dogs! Now lets . . . " Elizabeth suddenly stopped talking as she finally looked up in the direction in which the kids were looking.

She caught her breath as she saw a dog moving slowly towards the lake. It was still about 60 feet away from the children who were playing on the muddy shoreline, when it pulled back its gums in a snarl. There was no question that it was getting ready to attack. Jack's words from the other night came back to Elizabeth in an instant. " _Some lumberjacks thought they saw a dog acting strange down by their camp. It could be rabid from the way they were describing it."_

"Into the water! " Elizabeth yelled, as she scooped up the smallest child from the ground, and with him on her hip, dragged another child by the arm into the water. The children, frightened and screaming, splashed into knee deep water, with Elizabeth yelling at the slower ones to keep moving. As the dog charged, growling and baring teeth, several children tripped and fell face down in the water, sputtering as they came up.

"Pick up the smaller children!" Elizabeth ordered as she now had one child on each hip. The dog began snarling and pacing at the edge of the water. Its coat was matted, it walked with a limp, and it looked unhealthy. It also looked deadly.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Elizabeth grimly took stock of the situation. It was a ten minute walk to town, and no one was close enough to hear their shouts. There was no way all of her students could outrun the dog. If they ventured out of the lake, at least one child would get bitten, a death sentence from a rabid dog.

"Why isn't it coming into the water, Miss Thatcher?" Willy questioned.

"I think it may have hydrophobia due to rabies." Elizabeth answered. "At least I hope it does", she added nervously.

"What's "hide your phobia?" Anna asked.

"Fear of water, stupid" replied Peter.

"Don't call her stupid, Peter." Elizabeth admonished. She set one child down in the water, but kept ahold of Katherine, the youngest and most timid of her students.

Elizabeth was having a difficult time remaining calm and thinking of a plan. The knee-deep water was cold, she was surrounded by scared children, and the sounds of the dog growling frightened her.

For five long minutes, the dog continued to pace the shoreline. Elizabeth had tried to keep the children quiet and still, hoping the dog would get bored and wander away. But the dog seemed just as intent as ever at attacking.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, the dog still refused to give up. Elizabeth had changed her approach. She and the children had thrown rocks, splashed water, and yelled. The most they had accomplished was to tire themselves out and have the dog temporarily move a few feet away. The dog was becoming more aggressive. Each time it ventured back, it got closer into the water. Even though she had shifted Katherine from hip to hip, Elizabeth's arms had grown weak. Some of the children were in tears. "I'm cold, Miss Thatcher". "I'm scared, Miss Thatcher". "I don't want to get bitten" the children whimpered, while Elizabeth wracked her brain for a plan. School should be letting out soon and parents would begin to look for their children. She couldn't bear the idea of a mother coming to the lake area without being warned of the dog. The dog would surely change its focus; an unaware mother would be no match for a rabid dog bent on attack. She pushed aside thoughts of one of her students seeing their mother mauled by the dog.

"Which of you children is the fastest runner?" Elizabeth finally asked.

Two of the boys declared that they were, but Samuel asserted, "No, you ain't. Mary Alice is the fastest."

"Is that true, Mary Alice?" Elizabeth asked in surprise.

"Yes, ma'am" Mary Alice responded, while the other boys conceded that she was indeed the fastest.

"Can you run in your skirt?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Can you swim?"

"Yes, ma'am"

"Could you climb that tree?" Elizabeth asked, pointing to a tree about 60 yards from the lake and in the direction of town.

Mary Alice studied the tree for a moment before replying "Yes, ma'am. I could reach the lowest branch and hoist myself up."

Elizabeth told the children that they would have to keep the dog occupied on the one side of the lake, while Mary Alice went for help. It was agreed that Mary Alice would swim across the lake, and then run to the tree. From there, she could warn any approaching parents about the dog, and have them get a gun from town to shoot it.

"Mary Alice, you run only as far as the tree. And get up high enough that the dog can't reach you. Do not try to run all the way to town. You won't make it that far if the dog is after you. Only to the tree. Is that clear?" Elizabeth asked sternly.

"Yes ma'am" Mary Alice bravely answered.

As Mary Alice began swimming, Elizabeth said a silent prayer that the young girl could run across the field faster than the dog could run around the lake.

After a few moments, Elizabeth allowed herself to breathe a sigh of relief. Mary Alice was already more than halfway across the lake, and Elizabeth's plan appeared to be working. The dog seemed unaware that one member of the bedraggled school group had left and was swimming to the opposite shore. The children were talking to the dog, moving closer to him and then backing away, in efforts to keep his attention.

Elizabeth's sense of relief didn't last long.

May Alice had barely gotten out of the lake, when the dog noticed her. He quickly changed his focus from the children in the lake to the lone girl struggling up the embankment. Within a second, he tore down the side of the shoreline.

"RUN, MARY ALICE, RUN!" Elizabeth and the students screamed. Elizabeth saw a look of terror on Mary Alice's face as the young girl looked back and saw the dog rounding the corner of the lake, bearing down on her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The limp which the dog had earlier exhibited didn't seem to be slowing it down very much. Elizabeth had once read that rabid dogs eventually became paralyzed. "Why, aren't we lucky enough to have that happen here?!" she wondered in dismay.

"FASTER, RUN FASTER, MARY ALICE" the children yelled.

"She's not going to make it" cried Albert.

"Yes, she is" declared Samuel with a confidence that no one else, not even Elizabeth, seemed to be able to muster.

Mary Alice made it to the tree but the lowest branch was higher than it had appeared from the lake. The dog was only 20 yards away from her when Mary Alice jumped up, struggled to reach the branch, but missed. Elizabeth put hand over her mouth to stifle her scream.

Mary Alice jumped again, grabbed the branch, and hoisted herself up, swinging a leg around the thick wood. She struggled to hang on and keep her feet away from the dog's jaws, as the dog managed to grab the hem of her skirt before she could climb higher. Snarling, the dog clenched the fabric in his teeth, refusing to release it. The children screamed as Mary Alice tottered on the branch, desperately trying to hang on.

The rip in the skirt came just in time. As the dog continued to aggressively pull on the torn skirt, Mary Alice clung to the branch, allowing a large portion of the skirt to be totally torn away. She then steadied herself as much as possible and began to climb higher. The dog reared up, set its front paws on the tree trunk, and menacingly barked at Mary Alice, who was now out of his reach.

Elizabeth let out her breath. "Come on children" she said, as she started walking out of the lake. "We'll stay close by the water, but let's get out of the coldness for a little bit."

She made a move to put Katherine down on the ground, but the young girl would have none of it. Elizabeth moved Katherine to her back and had the girl wrap her legs around Elizabeth's waist.

"Should we put our shoes back on, Miss Thatcher" asked Peter.

"Not yet, Peter. We want the dog to come back so Mary Alice has plenty of time to warn anyone, so we'll need to get back in the water."

"I don't want to go back in the water. I want to go home" whimpered Sara.

"We'll all go home soon enough. Let's sit for a few minutes and then call the dog back here. We'll have to get in the water, but it won't be for long. " Elizabeth explained.

After five minutes of sitting, Elizabeth had the children run and scream along the lake edge. Never going far from the water, but trying to get the dog's attention. The dog turned to them and seemed to consider whether he had a better chance of attacking Mary Alice in the tree or the children on the shore. Finally, he decided to go after the children. As the dog left the tree and made his way close to them, Elizabeth herded the children back into the water.

Suddenly, they heard Mary Alice yelling something from the tree.

"Mountie Jack" yelled Grace as she pointed towards the tree. "It's Mountie Jack."

Elizabeth looked in the direction of the tree. There was Jack in his red serge, high on his horse, moving towards Mary Alice as she shouted to him about the dog. Elizabeth saw him pull out his weapon.

The dog, sensing new prey, changed directions once again. Anxious to sink his teeth into the horse's thin legs, he bolted toward Jack.

Elizabeth flinched as the gun went off. And then flinched again, as Jack shot the dog once more to ensure it was dead. It was all over within a few seconds.

Jack rode towards the lake to confirm with Elizabeth that everyone was okay, and then returned to the dog and began a fire to burn the carcass.

As the children walked back towards town, their fear turned to excitement.

"Did you see its red eyes?"

"Did you see how it was drooling at us?"

"If I had a gun, I could have shot it!"

Elizabeth was sure that there would be tall tales at the supper tables tonight. Jack approached and got down from his horse. Without a word, he scooped Katherine from Elizabeth's back and hoisted her onto his own shoulders. Elizabeth gave him a tired smile. "Thank you".

"You look exhausted. Are you alright?" he asked with concern.

"I am now" she replied as she reached for his hand and their fingers intertwined. Elizabeth noticed a few children giggling and whispering. She smiled. She was sure that the children would be discussing more than just the rabid dog at their supper tables.

"Miss Thatcher?"

"Yes Henry?" Elizabeth asked.

"My mom said I wasn't to get my clothes wet today" Henry said matter-of-factly.

Under her breath, Elizabeth muttered, "They certainly didn't teach me about days like this in Teacher's College!"

Jack laughed. "It's okay Henry. I think your mom will understand."

Once the last child had been seen safely home, Jack walked Elizabeth inside her place. She closed the door and turned to find Jack standing just inches from her. He pressed his lips to hers, passionately kissing her. When he eventually started to move away, she kept her hand in his hair, pulling him forward again.

"I have to go" he reluctantly said. But instead of moving away, his mouth found hers again.

As their kisses continued, he pulled away again, "I really have to go . . . the dog . . . I have to bury . . . I have to bury the carcass" he managed to say between kisses.

Elizabeth pulled him back to her. She moved her lips along his neck, softly kissing him. Kissing his ear, she whispered, "I don't care about the stupid dog".


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Jack, he's my father. Of course, he's going to be concerned about me." Elizabeth said. They were sitting in the parlor discussing her father's latest letter informing her once again about a teaching position in Hamilton. If her father knew about the incident at the lake earlier in the week, he would drag her back to Hope Valley; which is why she was not going to write home about it. "Any father would be concerned about their daughter living far from home, in the middle of nowhere" she said.

Jack raised his eyebrows as he looked at her. "It's not exactly the Amazon Rain Forest, . . . as I believe you once told me." He smiled and continued, "And I think we both know that he's bothered by more than you living far from home."

"You have a dangerous job. He's worried about me getting hurt, that's all." Elizabeth responded.

"If anyone is worried about our relationship, it should be my family". Jack said matter-of-factly.

"Your family?" Elizabeth asked in surprise. "Why would your family be worried about our relationship?"

"Well, you are something of a walking disaster", Jack said.

"And just what is that supposed to mean?" Elizabeth asked incredulously,

"Do I even need to explain?" Jack asked just as incredulously as he looked at her.

"Yes, you do!" Elizabeth demanded.

"Hmmm, where do I start?" Jack began counting off on his fingers. "There was the stagecoach robbery. . . Then you burned down the teacherage. . . . You got a black eye in a fist fight between two students. . . . You had a gun pulled on you by Mr. Spurlock. . . You were kidnapped and held at gunpoint by the Tolliver gang. . . You were almost . ."

"Stop!" Elizabeth interrupted him before he could go further. She swatted him with a pillow as she stood up from the couch and moved across the room.

"If I am such a walking disaster, why are you even courting me?" she challenged him.

Jack laughed, "Well, someone had to, and I'm the only one in town brave enough."

Elizabeth crossed her arms in front of her. "I seem to remember Billy Hamilton was quite eager to court me" she smugly responded.

Jack laughed again, "See my point? Another disaster you got yourself into."

"Oh really? And what about Charles?" Elizabeth retorted, now feeling defensive.

"Talk about a rabid dog not knowing when to give up. Let's not even get into the Charles fiasco." Jack calmly replied.

Elizabeth angrily stared at Jack. She realized his view of Charles was actually pretty accurate, as was his view of Billy.

Jack set down his cup of tea and walked over to her. He put his hands gently on her arms. When he moved to kiss her, Elizabeth turned her face away, feeling hurt by his opinion of her as a damsel in distress.

"It seems to me" Jack said softly "that you are exactly the kind of woman who needs this Mountie by her side."

"Well, I'm not so sure about that!" Elizabeth replied haughtily.

Jack leaned close and seductively whispered in her ear, "Would you rather I was on top of you?"

Elizabeth gasped in shock. Before she could say anything, Jack's mouth was on her, kissing her, his tongue moving against hers. His hands found her waist and pulled her tight against him. Elizabeth eagerly returned his kisses. Jack's hands moved smoothly up her sides and then to her hair, his lips traveled to her neck. "I love you" he whispered.

"I love you, too" she said breathlessly before he reclaimed her mouth with his. Elizabeth's hands moved along his back, willing him to not stop. His mouth was warm and inviting, and tasted faintly of cinnamon tea.

"AHEM. Elizabeth, Jack, You have company." Abigail said bringing them to their senses.

They jumped apart at the sound of her voice. Elizabeth's cheeks turned red as she saw Abigail and Ned Yost standing in the parlor. Ned looked equally embarrassed to have caught them in an intimate encounter. He quickly handed Jack a telegram and excused himself. Abigail chuckled as she went back to the kitchen.

"Sorry about that" Jack said sheepishly to Elizabeth. "I guess I got a little carried away."

Elizabeth didn't say anything; Jack's kisses had a tendency to leave her feeling like she had just been in a tornado.

"This isn't good" Jack said grimly as he looked at the telegram. "I've got to go." He barely acknowledged Elizabeth as he grabbed his hat and left.

The next morning, Elizabeth slept in late. After a quick breakfast, she hurried to the jail, but found it empty. She had hoped to spend the day with Jack because it was Saturday. Not knowing if he planned to be gone long, she went to the mercantile to pick up some supplies, and then wandered down the street, making her way back to the Café.

As she saw the stagecoach approach, Elizabeth moved onto the wooden sidewalk and stood next to Jack's dog, Rip, who was lying in one of his usual spots. The horses stopped in front of Elizabeth, and a pretty petite woman climbed down from the coach. Elizabeth watched as the woman helped a little girl, who could not have been more than two years old, climb down. Upon seeing Rip, the girl let out a gleeful "Doggie!" She let go off her mother, plopped down next to the dog, and began gently petting him.

"Hello" said Elizabeth to the woman. "Welcome to Hope Valley."

"Thank you." The woman responded, looking around as if hoping to see someone.

"Are you here to see someone in particular?" Elizabeth asked trying to be helpful.

The woman gave Elizabeth a weak smile. "I'm here looking for my husband. I haven't received a letter from him in quite a while and I'm worried."

"Oh" Elizabeth replied sympathetically. "Is he one of the new men working at the mill?"

"No, he's a Mountie" the woman responded. She then turned her attention to the little girl. "Jack, be careful. Don't hug the dog too hard", she gently advised the girl.

Elizabeth froze. She must have heard incorrectly. That woman could not have just said that she was married to a Mountie and that her daughter's name was Jack. Elizabeth looked at the brown haired girl and then at the woman. "Did you just call your daughter 'Jack'?" she asked hesitantly.

The woman smiled. "Her name's Jacklyn. We call her Jack or Little Jack for short." "Speaking of Jacks, I'm looking for Constable Jack Thornton. Do you know where I can find him?" she asked.

Elizabeth just stood there. This was not happening to her. She had already dealt with one woman from Jack's past. This was not happening to her again she thought desperately.

At that moment, Elizabeth saw Jack, wearing his uniform, walking towards them. The woman followed her gaze, "Oh, there he is now" she said. Elizabeth didn't think she could be any more surprised by the unfolding events until she heard the little girl.

"Daddee, Daddee" the girl said as she got up and ran to Jack on her wobbly toddler legs.

Elizabeth was paralyzed as she watched Jack bend down and scoop up the little girl. She couldn't hear what he said to the toddler, but she saw him laugh as Little Jack grabbed his hat, and tried to place it on her own head.

"This can't be Little Jack. She's gotten so big!" Jack said in amazement as he carried her towards the women.

"It's been a long time since you last saw her, and children grow" the woman said good-naturedly as she embraced Jack. Elizabeth noticed that Jack returned the embrace.

"How are you?" Jack asked with concern in his voice.

The woman shrugged her shoulders a little. "I miss my husband" she said plaintively.

"I know." Jack responded, keeping an arm around her.

Elizabeth stood there not knowing what to say or do. Rosemary had been bad enough, but this was a married woman with a child!

Before she could think of anything else, Jack spoke.

"I see you two have already met", he said, assuming they had introduced themselves. "Elizabeth would you please take Little Jack to the Café and keep her occupied while Sabrina and I talk?" Without waiting for a response, he handed the girl to Elizabeth, retrieved his hat, and escorted the woman into the jail.

Elizabeth just stood there, her mouth open. Finally, Little Jack's hands pulling on her necklace jolted her out of her trance. She removed her pearl necklace from Little Jack's mouth, turned, and headed towards the Café, carrying the babbling little girl.


	5. Chapter 5 Little Jack

**Chapter 5- Little Jack**

Elizabeth sat at a Café table telling Abigail what little she knew: the woman was married to a Mountie in the area. Jack and the woman definitely knew each other well. The toddler, who was happily munching a cookie on Elizabeth's lap, was named Jacklyn. The little girl had called Jack "Daddy". Had Elizabeth mentioned that the woman was very pretty and had hugged Jack?

"You must have misunderstood" Abigail kept repeating.

"Jack could not have a wife" Abigail said for the third time, as Elizabeth twisted her napkin with her hand, obviously fretting.

"Bill Avery did!" Elizabeth responded.

"Jack is not Bill Avery. Jack is loyal to you and he loves you, Elizabeth."

"Well maybe he loved this woman too!" Elizabeth hissed.

They both looked up as the Café door opened and Rosemary and Lee entered. Elizabeth thought of Rosemary and Jack's past. Today was like a bad déjà vu, a very bad déjà vu.

"Elizabeth, who is that woman kissing Jack?" Rosemary said, motioning with her head out the window.

Lee saw Elizabeth's stricken look and quickly said, "It was just a kiss on the cheek, Rosemary. I'm sure it is very innocent".

"Well, yes, of course. But who is she, Elizabeth?" inquired Rosemary again.

Elizabeth was not going to say that it was possibly Jack's wife. "I'm not sure. I think she's . . she's . . she's someone who knows Jack well" was all she managed to say.

"Oh my" Rosemary said, looking at Elizabeth sympathetically.

"Well, who is this adorable girl getting crumbs all over your dress?" Rosemary asked, changing topics to avoid embarrassing Elizabeth further if Jack had a new female friend.

"She is the woman's daughter" Elizabeth responded stiffly.

The little girl looked at Rosemary with her big eyes and long lashes. Rosemary gave her a little wave. "She's a cute little thing. What's her name?"

Before Elizabeth could respond, the little girl did. "Jack" she said as she wiped chocolate from her cookie onto Elizabeth's dress.

"Did she just say that her name was Jack?" Rosemary's eyes grew wide.

"It's Jacklyn. She's called Little Jack" Elizabeth said with defeat in her voice.

"Oh my" Rosemary said once again.

Abigail went to look out the window. "Don't you recognize the woman at all, Rosemary? You've know Jack for years".

"No. I didn't get a very good look at her. . . though I did notice that she is very pretty. . . . Jack and I hadn't seen each other in two years before I came to Hope Valley, so he could have met her after we ended our engagement. . . . Oh my, do you suppose his heartbreak over me drove him into the arms of another woman?" she questioned dramatically.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes in response.

After a thoughtful pause, Rosemary added "how old do you think this little girl is?"

"I would say less than two years" Abigail answered.

"Oh my" Rosemary responded with a knowing look at Abigail.

Elizabeth decided that if Rosemary said "oh my" one more time, Elizabeth was going to reach across the table and throttle her. Luckily for Rosemary, Lee escorted her to a nearby table before she could ask another question.

None of this made any sense to Elizabeth. She knew that Jack had kept things from her in the past. But this? This was larger than just a broken engagement. Could he really have fathered a child? She shook her head. Jack loved her; she knew that. He would have told her something this important. And he wouldn't have abandoned a wife and child. He was not that type of man. She was confident of that.

Little Jack squirmed in Elizabeth's lap. Elizabeth looked at the brown haired girl with the beautiful eyes and remembered her little voice yelling "Daddy" as she ran into Jack's arms. Doubt once again filled Elizabeth. Did she really know Jack as well as she thought?

* * *

"Mama", Little Jack said as the door opened and Sabrina walked in.

After running her hand through Little Jack's short curls, Sabrina sat down at the table and sighed. "Thank you for watching her, Elizabeth. I'm Sabrina, by the way."

As she took off her hat, she added, "Jack asked me tell you goodbye from him."

Elizabeth choked on her lemonade. _Goodbye? What does that mean!?_ _For today? For Forever!?_ Elizabeth thought to herself. Not knowing how to respond, she simply sat there stunned, while Abigail introduced herself to Sabrina.

Elizabeth tried not to stare, but she couldn't help sizing up Sabrina. She was about 5 feet tall and no more than 95 pounds. Long blond curls had escaped from her pinned-up hair. Her large green eyes were ringed by long lashes. She was dressed nicely; her clothes were perhaps not as expensive as Elizabeth's, but they were obviously well made and fashionable.

After accepting a glass of lemonade from Abigail, Sabrina turned back to Elizabeth. "I'm sorry to be taking Jack away from you, but I do need him. I hope you didn't have any plans with him" she said.

Elizabeth choked on her lemonade again. _Just plans to marry him_ she thought to herself as she cleared her throat. Sabrina looked at Elizabeth curiously, and then turned to Abigail.

"Abigail, the saloon doesn't have any vacancies. Jack thought maybe we could stay here for a few days, if it's alright with you?"

Sensing Abigail's hesitation, Sabrina quickly said, "It's okay if you think it's too much. We can sleep at the jail."

This time, lemonade spewed out of Elizabeth's mouth. There was no way she wanted this woman sleeping where Jack slept! She wiped her mouth with her twisted napkin and stared at Abigail, imploring her to offer a room.

"Of course, you can stay here. Any friend of Jack's is welcome" Abigail said. She intentionally used the word "friend" hoping that Sabrina would explain her relationship to Jack, but she didn't.

"Was Jack expecting you?" Abigail inquired.

"I sent him a telegram yesterday. I'm afraid this was rather short notice." Sabrina replied.

Suddenly Elizabeth remembered something. " _This isn't good_ ", that's what Jack had said yesterday when he read the telegram in her parlor. _Well, of course it isn't good. Having a wife and child show up when you've professed your love to another woman is never good!_ Elizabeth thought irritably.

The three women sat in silence for a minute while Sabrina wiped cookie from Little Jack's face. Elizabeth tried to believe that she was mistaken, and that Jack was not this child's father.

"Elizabeth said that your daughter's name is Jacklyn. That's a beautiful name." Abigail finally said, encouraged by Elizabeth's not-so-subtle head motions to figure out what was going on.

Sabrina smiled, "Thank you. She's named after Jack Thornton. Did he ever tell you that he had a little girl named after him?"

This time, Elizabeth didn't just spew lemonade. She knocked over her entire glass as her hand went to her face.

"Oh, dear, you are having trouble with your lemonade today" Sabrina observed as she looked at Elizabeth. Elizabeth got the distinct impression that Sabrina thought she was daft.

Even Abigail was rendered speechless by Sabrina's statement as to Jacklyn's naming. Rosemary, however, was not.

"Did you say Jack Thornton had a girl named after him?!" Rosemary exclaimed as she stood up and moved to their table.

"Yes" Sabrina said. Surprised by Rosemary's eavesdropping, she looked at her questioningly.

"Jack Thornton has a daughter!" gasped Rosemary. "He never said a word to me" she murmured.

Now it was Sabrina's turn to be shocked. "Jack has a daughter?"

"Well, yes!" Rosemary said, motioning theatrically towards Little Jack.

"Why are you motioning towards my daughter?" a puzzled Sabrina asked.

Lee, Elizabeth, Abigail, and Rosemary all turned and stared at Sabrina. _Wasn't it obvious?_

Finally, Rosemary exclaimed, "You said she was named after Jack!"

"Just because she's named after Jack doesn't mean that he's her father! My husband is Jacklyn's father" Sabrina said, as if this should be obvious to anyone. "Why in the world would you think my daughter was Jack's?" she asked incredulously.

Elizabeth stared at her. "You call her Little Jack. She's named after him" she repeated.

"Elizabeth, you could be named after Queen Elizabeth, but that doesn't mean she's your mother" Sabrina pointed out.

"She has a point" Rosemary said, agreeing with Sabrina.

"But she called Jack 'Daddy' and ran into his arms!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

"She's 20 months old and her father's a Mountie. She saw a man in red serge walking towards her. Of course, she initially thought that it was her father." Sabrina said dismissively.

"Good point" Rosemary said as she nodded. "My mother said I used to do the same thing as a child." Rosemary pulled up a chair to the table.

"But . . . you hugged Jack and called him your husband!" Elizabeth said, now feeling foolish.

"No, I didn't. " Sabrina replied emphatically. "I told him that I missed _my_ husband."

"Elizabeth, you need to listen more carefully" Rosemary admonished. She then turned to Sabrina encouraging her to continue talking about her husband.

Elizabeth got the sense that Rosemary was refereeing a game of common sense between Elizabeth and Sabrina, and Elizabeth was definitely losing.

Sabrina began talking. "Jack is helping look for my husband. My husband, Paul, has been gone for weeks. His last letter to me arrived four weeks ago and he hasn't checked in with his unit in over two weeks. The Force has been searching in other areas for him, without luck. Yesterday, they got news that he may have run into trouble in this area. They telegraphed Jack notifying him. He's out looking now. I also sent Jack a telegram letting him know I was coming. When my husband's found, I want to be here. I've been pacing the floors at home long enough."

Elizabeth sat silently. The telegram which Jack had read in Elizabeth's parlor, the one that made him grimly comment " _This isn't good",_ it wasabout a missing Mountie _._ Elizabeth didn't know what to say to Sabrina. She only knew how she would feel if Jack were missing.

Rosemary put her hand gently on Sabrina's arm. "My mother sat at home many nights worried about my father. He always came home to us. Sometimes he was late, and sometimes he was bruised or slightly hurt. More often than not, he was tired and dirty, but he always made it home. So will your husband." Rosemary said encouragingly. "Now, let's get you something to eat. And then, we'll get you settled in your room upstairs. You've had a long stage coach ride and need some pampering before your husband gets here."

Elizabeth had to give Rosemary credit; that woman seemed to know how to handle any situation.

Elizabeth looked at the window as the clouds grew dark and she heard thunder in the distance. Tonight she would be sitting at home worried about Jack.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Fight and Fire

Sabrina didn't eat much; she pushed the food around on her plate, taking small bites. Elizabeth assumed it was because she was so worried about her husband. Trying to get her mind off the possible reasons why Paul hadn't been in contact, Elizabeth asked about Jacklyn. "Sabrina, you have to tell us how Jacklyn got her name".

Sabrina looked over at Jacklyn who was taking a nap in Rosemary's arms.

"I'm actually not surprised that Jack didn't mention it. He's modest. He doesn't like to take credit even when it's well deserved" Sabrina said.

Elizabeth smiled. "That's true. When he got the reward money for capturing the Tolliver gang, he donated it to town anonymously. He didn't want anyone to make a fuss over him."

"He's a good man" Sabrina remarked, looking at Elizabeth. Elizabeth sensed that Sabrina was sizing her up. So far, Elizabeth didn't think she had made a very good impression on Sabrina.

"I know he's a good man" Elizabeth said a little too defensively. "I appreciate and admire him."

"Then why did you assume he had wife and child?" Sabrina quickly shot back with disdain.

Elizabeth became flustered. "I . . . I was confused. Everything just happened quickly. Of course I know how honorable Jack is."

"I understand that you come from a very wealthy family, Elizabeth" Sabrina said. She made it sound like an insult.

Elizabeth was suddenly self-conscious of the expensive dress which she was wearing. Even with cookie crumbs and chocolate smeared on the dress, it was obvious that Elizabeth came from wealth.

"I don't know see what that has to do with anything" she responded indignantly.

"When Jack was offered his choice of assignments, there was a lot of talk among the Mounties as to why he decided to come back to this small town. Some of the men mentioned that it might have something to do with a certain school teacher" Sabrina remarked.

"Jack makes up his own mind. You would have to ask him why he came back here" Elizabeth said with more anger in her voice than she had intended. "But if you're curious, I am very happy he decided to stay!"

"I can understand how a man in red serge would look very exciting to a young well-bred lady. But Jack is not a toy to be played with and then thrown aside when you decide to settle down in high society. He's not a distraction before you go back to being a socialite" Sabrina said calmly.

"How dare you?!" Elizabeth exclaimed, her face getting red with anger.

"I apologize for offending you. The truth hurts sometimes." Sabrina said.

"Do you think that because I come from high society, I'm not good enough for Jack?!" Elizabeth asked incredulously.

"The thought has crossed my mind" Sabrina responded honestly.

"Jack's and my relationship is none of your business!"

"Jack means a great deal to Paul and me. Of course he can make up his own mind. I just want to make sure that if, and when, he chooses to settle down, it's with a woman who deserves him."

"I have never considered Jack a toy to be played with! " Elizabeth said angrily as she stood up from the table.

"Then we have nothing to argue about" Sabrina said with a smile.

Elizabeth looked at Rosemary and Abigail, neither of whom had said anything. What must they have thought of her when she was in Hamilton? She had paraded around with Charles in front of Abigail, and then escorted Charles around Hope Valley for the entire town to see. Tears welled up in her eyes as she felt ashamed of the way she had behaved.

Elizabeth started to walk away. Abigail gently took ahold of her arm, preventing her from leaving, as she spoke warmly to Sabrina.

"It's nice to know that Jack has such good friends in you and Paul. Jack and Elizabeth care very deeply about each other so I'm sure you and Elizabeth will want to get to know each other better" she said encouragingly.

"I would love to hear the story behind Jacklyn's name" Rosemary said, trying to ease the tension.

"Of course" Sabrina said. "Elizabeth, please sit back down. I've been on edge since Paul went missing. I apologize if I had preconceived notions of you. I took my anxiety and stress out on you and for that I am sorry. Please sit. I think you might be interested in why we named our daughter after Jack." She smiled at Elizabeth.

Elizabeth wiped away a tear. When she had sat down, Sabrina began.

" _It was almost two years ago. I was 8 ½ months pregnant with Jacklyn. We were in the middle of a drought. The snow had melted early that year and the soaking spring rains never came. The fields and forests were dry and brittle. There had been small forest fires in Alberta and British Columbia for weeks, but nothing close enough to worry us._

 _I had been staying with my sister at her ranch. Paul and Jack had leave from the academy and were on the way to meet me there. Some fires broke out nearby from lightning strikes, but we all figured that they would burn themselves out, and they were still far enough away that we weren't terribly worried._

 _One day, I had been in town picking up supplies, when the winds came; fierce winds that picked up the dust and threw it in your face, whipped your hair around, and threw broken branches and leaves at you. I was hurrying back to the ranch, when the sky turned dark._

 _It happened so quickly; I could see the dark gray smoke speeding across the sky toward me. The wind became like a tornado, fanning the flames from the fires and pushing them towards the town and the ranch. The winds were so strong that they pulled up burning brittle trees and hurled them into the fields. The flames leapt across canyons, the smoke blocked out the sun, soot began falling from the sky. It was as if the devil had brought Hell itself to Canada._

Sabrina paused for a moment, as if she had to steady herself from the memories, before continuing.

 _The fire had cut off my way. I couldn't make it back to the ranch or back to town. My horse panicked._

 _I went in the only direction I could. I made my way to a stream, crawling at times so I could breathe cleaner air. The wind blew hot embers at me as I waded into the middle of the water. The water's current was pushing me forward, causing me to stumble on the slippery rocks as I made my way downstream._

 _By now, the fire roared so loudly it was like a hundred trains going by at once. Frightened deer, fox, rabbits, wolves . . . they all ran past me, oblivious to which was prey and which was predator. All they cared about was outrunning the flames._

 _I thought it couldn't get much worse when the labor pains became more intense. I had been feeling pangs for a few hours, but they had been few and far between, until then._

 _I didn't know it at the time, but Paul and Jack had made it to the ranch and learned that I hadn't made it back from town. They could see the town in flames, and had gone searching for me. The wind was throwing fireballs through the air, setting new areas on fire. Paul and Jack got separated and cut off from each other._

 _Jack found me, huddled in the stream. He lifted me onto his horse, and with a wet blanket thrown over the horse's head, he led us out of the fire. The fire changed direction, allowing us to get a safe distance away, but I couldn't go any further. My labor was too intense. I had to get off the horse and lay down before the baby came._

 _Jack delivered Jacklyn in a field of dry grass. When Paul found us there, we were covered in soot and blood, with our eyes burning from the smoky air. Jack had taken the wet blanket from the horse's head and wrapped Jacklyn in it._

 _That was the first time I ever saw my husband cry. . . when he found me safe, with our daughter in my arms. He broke down in tears and held us._

 _We owed Jack everything, so naming our little girl after him seemed obvious._

Elizabeth, Abigail, and Rosemary sat stunned.

After listening to the story, Elizabeth was more in love with Jack than ever.

"I remember reading about those fires. They burned thousands of acres" Abigail finally said quietly.

Sabrina spoke up, "As awful as the fire was, I got my precious Little Jack that day. "

The women all looked at Little Jack, who was sleeping soundly. Sabrina said with smile, "Jack and Paul always tease that Jacklyn was supposed to be a blond but the soot from the fire turned her permanently into a brunette! Sometimes, Paul even calls her 'smoky'.. . . . And now, I think I should take my 'smoky' upstairs and lay her down. Thank you for holding while I ate, Rosemary".

Later that evening, Elizabeth lay in bed, listening to the rain falling on the roof. She prayed that Jack was dry and warm wherever he was. She felt sympathy for Sabrina, who didn't know if her husband was alive, but she also had to admit to herself that a part of her was envious. Although Sabrina was missing Paul, at least she knew what it was like to lay in his arms at night, to feel his love intimately, to have his child. Elizabeth wanted that with Jack. She remembered Jack's deep kisses, his hands as they gently caressed her body, the times they had gotten slightly carried away with their passion until they had stopped themselves. She remembered the longing she felt when they were together. _Would she ever have that again? Would he come home safely to her_? And she had another fear: _if Paul didn't make it back alive,_ _would the_ _dangers of Mountie life keep Jack from committing to Elizabeth?_


	7. Chapter 7 Men can be dogs

**Chapter 7 – Men can be Dogs**

Elizabeth sat at a table in the Café working on her lesson plan. The lunch crowd had all left, with the exception of Ned Yost, who was finishing his meal. Elizabeth was sitting at a table by the window, enjoying the afternoon sun streaming in the window.

"How's the lesson for tomorrow going?" Abigail asked as she sat down with Elizabeth and placed another cup of tea in front of her.

"Okay. Tomorrow's lesson is on Louis Pasteur. I thought it would be most appropriate."

"I'm afraid I don't know who he is." Abigail admitted.

"He was a French scientist who invented the process for pasteurizing milk, but . . . . more important than that . . . . he invented the Rabies vaccine!" Elizabeth said with excitement.

Abigail smiled, "You see everything as a teaching moment, don't you?"

Elizabeth smiled back, "Maybe I do." As she took a sip of her tea, she smiled again and sighed.

"You've had quite a few cups of that cinnamon tea in the last few days. I never knew it was your favorite." Abigail noted.

Elizabeth blushed. "It brings back nice memories" was all she said, as she thought of Jack's deep kisses.

"I saw you talking with Sabrina quite a lot earlier. How is that going?" Abigail asked.

"Much better. She's really very sweet, and totally in love with her daughter and Paul. She's been telling me stories about them and about Mountie life."

"Good. I'm glad you're getting along. I like her."

"It's just . . ." Elizabeth hesitated.

Abigail looked at her, "What?"

"It's just that I still feel a little bit like she may be wondering if I'm good enough for Jack. It's strange. My parents always questioned whether any man was good enough for me." "I don't mean to be conceited" she quickly added. "But it was always just assumed that a man would have to live up to Thatcher standards, not the other way around."

"And yet, here you find yourself, . . . wondering if you're good enough for a simple Mountie." Abigail said.

"He's not a simple Mountie!" Elizabeth exclaimed. "He's wonderful! He's loyal, and brave, and handsome, and so nice. The students just love him." Elizabeth would have continued extolling Jack's virtues, but she noticed Abigail smiling.

"Oh, Abigail! You know how I feel about him" she said blushing.

"I do, and now so does Ned Yost" Abigail said with a laugh as she nodded towards Ned, who was looking a bit embarrassed at hearing Elizabeth loudly profess her feelings about Jack.

"Oh dear, between catching us kissing in the parlor, and now this, that poor man must think I'm a lovesick school teacher who needs my Mountie" Elizabeth said quietly.

"I would agree with him" Abigail replied with a grin.

Just then Little Jack toddled across the café. "Cookie? Please?" she asked as she looked up at Abigail and gently tugged on her apron.

"You're her new favorite person, Abigail" Sabrina said as she joined the ladies.

"Good afternoon, Sabrina. Why don't you join Elizabeth while I take Little Jack to the kitchen to get a cookie?" Abigail said as she took ahold of Little Jack's tiny hand.

"How's the work going?" Sabrina asked as she took a seat at the table.

"I think I've had enough for now" Elizabeth replied as she closed her notebook. "You never told me if you worked before you married Paul" Elizabeth said inquisitively.

"I did. I was a secretary for . . . ." Sabrina began.

"Oh dear" Elizabeth interrupted, and then quickly looked away from the window.

Sabrina looked out the window. "Is something wrong, Elizabeth?"

Before Elizabeth had a chance to answer, the Café door opened.

Charles spotted Elizabeth and walked over to her table. "Hello, Elizabeth. Your mother found out I was going to be here on business, and asked if I would deliver this package to you" he said formally as he handed her a parcel. "I think Julie said it was a dress, the latest fashion."

"Thank you, Charles" Elizabeth replied stiffly.

"Well, I'll be on my way" Charles said before he turned and walked out the door

"What was that about?" Sabrina inquired as she looked out the window and watched Charles go down the street.

Elizabeth took a deep breath and decided to explain things before Sabrina heard any town gossip. "He was a dear friend of mine, and took more of an interest in me than I expected. I didn't reciprocate his affection."

"How interested was he?"

"Very"

"How very?" Sabrina prodded.

Elizabeth decided to just get it over with. "He proposed. It was awful. Jack saw the whole thing."

"Why is he still contacting you, . . . delivering packages, . . . talking to your family?" Sabrina asked somewhat bewildered.

"He works for my father. . . My family would be happy if I had accepted his proposal" Elizabeth said hesitantly.

Sabrina stared at Elizabeth for moment. "Well I don't see you wearing a ring, and you told me that you are in a relationship with Jack, so I assume you said no to this man" she said matter-of-factly.

"Yes, of course I said no." Elizabeth emphatically.

"What does Jack think of him"

Elizabeth giggled, "He thinks he's a rabid dog."

"Well Jack is usually a good judge of character" Sabrina said with a smile.

After a moment she continued, "You know, Elizabeth, if you eventually marry Jack, there will be more rabid dogs."

"What do you mean?"

"Most Mounties don't marry. And the ones that do often have to leave their wives for a while. Not always, it depends on the assignment. But, as an attractive woman, you'll have plenty of men trying to take Jack's place when he's away."

"But, I'd be a married woman!" Elizabeth replied.

"It doesn't matter to a lot of men. They like to imagine that a Mountie wife is lonely and unfilled, . . . in need of a man. They'll offer to help fix things around the house, and then make suggestions that they can help in other ways. Perhaps keep you warm at night, keep you from missing your husband."

"That's horrible!" Elizabeth replied.

"That's why you need to be independent. A Mountie's wife has to be strong and capable. " Sabrina said.

She placed a hand on Elizabeth's arm "Don't worry. You'll get the hang of it" she said, trying to reassure Elizabeth, who looked a little worried about having to be independent, strong, and capable.

"Do you really think so?" Elizabeth asked with apprehension.

"I do" Sabrina replied with a smile. "Now, I'm going to make some soup, and check on Little Jack who may have eaten all of Abigail's cookies" she said as she got up from the table.

* * *

Later that evening, Elizabeth was crossing the street when she heard Charles call her name.

"Elizabeth, wait up please" he yelled.

"Hello, Charles" she replied awkwardly. They had been friends for so many years, and she hated for their relationship to end the way it had.

"I was hoping we could talk. Things ended so badly for us when I was here last" he said.

"How are you, Charles?" Elizabeth asked with concern. She thought of Viola's letter in which she had written that Charles moped around Hamilton like a sad puppy.

"I won't lie to you Elizabeth. My heart is hurt. Can we take a walk?" He looked so sad and desperate for them to be friends again that Elizabeth agreed.

They walked silently for a minute before Charles spoke. "Remember when we were used to walk home from school together and you'd stop at every dress shop window to admire the newest frocks."

Elizabeth laughed. "And you always told me that dresses were stupid!"

"I was only ten years old! How was I to know what a beautiful lady you would grow up to be, and how beautiful you would look in those dresses." Charles responded.

"Well, you didn't have to pull my pigtails when we were little!" Elizabeth laughed again.

"We had a lot of fun together growing up. I was always proud to have you on my arm at dances, Elizabeth."

"You were always a good escort" Elizabeth replied with a smile.

"I could be your escort for the rest of our lives" Charles said sincerely as he stopped in the street and turned towards Elizabeth.

"Charles, please don't start this again" Elizabeth pleaded.

"Elizabeth, I've been doing a lot of thinking these past few weeks. I went about proposing to you all wrong. I should have waited until we had properly courted, but I haven't given up on you."

"Charles, you need to stop thinking about me that way. I am not going to marry you" Elizabeth said clearly.

"We are alike, Elizabeth. We could be happy. You need someone like me in your life."

"I don't need you in my life, Charles" Elizabeth exclaimed. Shocked and disappointed by his arrogance and insistence, she began to walk away.

"Elizabeth, I can't let you give up on us." Charles insisted.

Elizabeth stopped and let out a sigh. "Charles, it's not your choice. It's never been your choice. This is my life."

Charles moved towards her and grabbed her arm. "Elizabeth, listen to me. I heard about your friend Sabrina's husband. How he's gone missing. It's not easy being married to a Mountie."

"Charles, we aren't going to discuss this. I told you my decision." She angrily said as she tried to shake off his arm, but Charles held tight. She sensed his frustration turning into anger.

"If you stay here, courting a Mountie, you'll have nothing but disappointment. Mounties don't marry for a reason. . . because it's a dangerous life. Think about it, Elizabeth. Is that what you want? To be a widow by thirty-five? With a fatherless child to raise on your own?" he loudly jeered.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?!" Elizabeth spat out. "For me to come crawling back to Hamilton as a widow, telling you that I had made a mistake. Do you think buying me expensive dresses would help me get over Jack?! You're pathetic!" she said furiously as she forcefully jerked her arm away from Charles and walked away.

"You could have a good life with me, Elizabeth! Better than this backwards town with its simple one room schoolhouse!" Charles yelled.

Elizabeth turned and stared at him. "That simple one room schoolhouse is my favorite building in the world. But you would never understand that."

"I can give you everything, Elizabeth. You must know that!" Charles yelled loudly enough to cause people leaving the saloon to look over them.

"You can't give me the one thing I want, Jack's love. Only he can give me that." Elizabeth replied simply.

Elizabeth had had enough of Charles and his declarations of love. "I don't want you contacting me again, Charles. If you insist on talking to me, I'll have no choice but to speak to my father about having you terminated from the company."

"He wouldn't do that" Charlies said, shocked by her words.

"He would if I tell him you have been harassing me. My father loves me, Charles. He will not put up with anyone, even you, harassing me."

* * *

Elizabeth didn't look back at Charles as she moved towards the Cafe. She also didn't see Sabrina watching her from the parlor window.

"Sabrina, what's so interesting out the window?" Abigail asked as she entered the parlor from the kitchen.

"I'm just watching Elizabeth deal with a rabid dog" Sabrina said casually as she continued looking out the window.

"Oh my goodness. We've got to help her!" Abigail exclaimed as she ran towards the door.

"She's doing just fine on her own" Sabrina told Abigail with a grin.

They both stared at the door as Elizabeth entered. "Are you alright, Elizabeth?" a puzzled and worried Abigail asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. . . . I've just made my life a little less complicated" Elizabeth answered confidently as she went up to her room.

* * *

That night as she lay in bed, Elizabeth felt less worry than she had the previous night. Jack had turned down assignments to stay in town for her . . . he had built a school for her . . . he had told her she was the one. He had told her that he loved her. Jack would come back to her, and she would feel his arms around her again. She fell asleep repeating these things over and over in her mind. She slept so soundly that she didn't hear the thunder rolling in, or the cracks of lightning as the rain hit the windows.

Meanwhile, miles away, a Mountie lay in the mud. He didn't move as the rain pelted his face and soaked his torn uniform.


	8. Chapter 8 Mountie Stew

Chapter 8 – Mountie Stew

After school let out on Monday, there was still no word about Jack or Paul. Elizabeth kept busy tutoring a new student, whose family spoke French. Elizabeth regretted that she had rarely paid attention during her own French lessons as a young girl. If Elise spoke slowly, Elizabeth could understand some of what she said, but Elizabeth's pronunciation of French was dreadful at best. After an hour of trying to teach in a mixture of English, French, and hand motions, Elizabeth gave an exasperated sigh and called it a day.

As she entered the Café kitchen, Elizabeth noticed Sabrina chopping potatoes. Abigail gave Elizabeth a quizzical shrug and raised her eyebrows as she passed her and walked into the dining area. This was third evening that Sabrina was making soup. _It wasn't as if Sabrina and Little Jack would eat the soup_ Elizabeth thought to herself. The last two nights, the soup was kept on the stove for several hours, only to be eventually thrown out or given to a grateful Rip.

"Hello, Elizabeth, How was school today?" Sabrina said as she looked up and noticed Elizabeth watching her.

"Fine." Elizabeth said, wondering if she should broach the subject of why Sabrina was again making soup. Finally, her curiosity got the better of her.

"Sabrina, I couldn't help but notice that this is the third night you've made potato and corn chowder. . . and when we've asked if you're hungry, you always say no" Elizabeth said warily.

"That's right" Sabrina said as she peeled an onion.

"And you never even eat it" Elizabeth added.

"No, I don't" Sabrina said as she began slicing the onion.

"Well, then why are you making it again?!" Elizabeth blurted out.

Sabrina paused for a moment before answering.

"It's for Paul. I always have a pot of his favorite stew or soup on the stove when I'm expecting him. When he walks in the door and smells the cooking, . . . he knows."

"Knows what?" a puzzled Elizabeth asked.

"Everything" Sabrina answered simply.

"Everything?"

"Everything important."

Elizabeth waited for Sabrina to say more. When she didn't, Elizabeth declared, in the tone she usually used with her students, "You're going to have to explain more than that".

Sabrina put down her knife and smiled. "When he walks in our home and smells dinner, he knows that I have faith in him, that despite his dangerous job, he will make it back to me. He also knows I can manage at home, that he doesn't need to worry about me when he's away. And finally, he knows that I am always thinking of him, loving him, waiting for him."

"All that with a bowl of soup?" Elizabeth said stunned.

"All that with a bowl of soup." Sabrina grinned.

Elizabeth rolled up her sleeves and put on an apron. "Jack likes my rabbit stew" she said as she started taking items from the icebox.

* * *

The last of the dinner customers had left. Elizabeth helped Abigail straighten up the dining room while Little Jack pretended that Rip was a horse. Ignoring the little girl's yells of "Giddy-up", the dog lay on the floor snoring. Elizabeth and Abigail were laughing so hard that they didn't hear the door open.

"Daddee, Daddee!" yelled Little Jack as she jumped off Rip and ran across the room. Elizabeth's heart skipped a beat as she looked to the doorway.

If Elizabeth hadn't been so worried about Jack, she would have found Little Jack's response to the Mountie to be comical. As the Mountie took off his hat, Little Jack looked up at him, shook her head vigorously, and in a very no-nonsense way, told him "No Daddee, No Daddee", before running back to play with Rip.

"Excuse me Ma'ams, I'm looking for Mrs. Paul LaPointe" the Mountie said, looking uncomfortable as he walked towards them.

"I'm Mrs. Paul Lapointe" Sabrina announced as she came into the room.

"I'm sorry, Ma'am. I don't have good news. . . . Perhaps you'd like to sit down?"

Sabrina stood there for a second before she said anything.

"Jacklyn, come to mommy, please". As she reached down to pick up the little girl, she felt her knees go weak. The Mountie caught her just before her head hit the floor.

Abigail admonished the Mountie, who introduced himself as Constable Stevens, as he carried Sabrina and placed her on the parlor couch. "You can't just announce you don't have good news to a woman in her condition", she said harshly.

Elizabeth gave Abigail a surprised and questioning look.

"Three months" Abigail responded quietly as she sat down next to Sabrina.

"I'm fine. Tell me about my husband" Sabrina insisted.

Constable Stevens apologized for upsetting her. It wasn't that he had bad news, he explained. It was just that he didn't have good news. He had searched the area east of Hope Valley with no sign of Paul. He had just come from the mercantile where he had sent a telegram to headquarters, and learned there had been no new information.

"Did you see Constable Jack Thornton anywhere?" Elizabeth asked anxiously.

"No. He's searching the area west of this town, so we wouldn't have crossed paths."

"Thank you for coming to tell me, Constable Stevens" Sabrina said as she stood up. "You must have had a long day. I'll get you some soup and then show you to the jail where you can spend the night."

Elizabeth was amazed at how well Sabrina was holding up as Constable Stevens ate the soup meant for Paul. While he finished, Sabrina went into the kitchen and filled a sack with provisions. Elizabeth saw her take some cash from her dress pocket and put it in a drawer for Abigail.

"Here is some extra food for your trip back tomorrow" Sabrina said kindly as she handed him the sack. "Just let me get my coat and I'll show you to the jail".

"That's quite alright ma'am. I saw it on my way into town. Thank you for the food", he said with a sad smile, wishing he had brought her better news.

Elizabeth waited for Sabrina and Jacklyn to go upstairs before she grabbed her shawl and ran outside.

"Constable Stevens! Please wait!"

Elizabeth hurried to the Mountie. "What do you think happened to him?" she asked.

"I can't say, ma'am. It could be anything. There have been some feuds between trappers, we've had trouble with landowners angry at the government over mining and railroad rights, and then there's always nature . . . animals, accidents."

Elizabeth walked quietly back home, thinking not only of Paul, but of Jack and the dangers he might be facing.

* * *

The next day was more of the same. School, worrying about Jack, tutoring Elise, making rabbit stew, worrying about Jack.

 _This is the third night of rain this week_ , Elizabeth thought as she looked out the window. Suddenly, through the dimming evening light and the drizzle, Elizabeth saw a rider! He was leading an extra horse, as he raced down the street and stopped in front of the doctor's office. She grabbed her shawl and a key on the end table and ran out the door, knowing it was Jack.

"The doctor's out of town! He left a key for you if you came back before him" she said breathlessly as she reached Jack.

Jack quickly untied the unconscious man from his horse, and hoisted him onto his shoulder. Elizabeth's wet hands fumbled with the key, but she managed to open the door and found a lantern to light.

Jack laid the man on the examining table. "Go get Sabrina" he ordered.

When Elizabeth came back with Sabrina only minutes later, Jack had already taken off the man's coat and shirt. Without a word, Sabrina grabbed a cloth and a bottle of alcohol and began tending to her husband.

Elizabeth looked at the man on the table; he looked nothing like a Mountie. This man was filthy, his face was full of beard growth, his hair was wet and unkempt, his clothes were torn and stained with dark patches which Elizabeth assumed was blood. More than any of that, he looked pale and weak.

Jack took off the man's boots and rapidly listed his injuries. "The bullet went through him. There's an exit wound in the back of his left shoulder. He's got a knife cut in the side and another one on his left leg. I'm not sure how bad the leg wound is yet. His right shoulder was dislocated but I popped it back into place."

"Has he been conscious at all?"

"When I first found him, but just barely and only for a few seconds."

Sabrina quickly took charge. "Get out of your wet clothes, Jack. Elizabeth will help me clean him up."

As a wet and exhausted Jack began to walk out, Sabrina added, "Elizabeth made you some fresh rabbit stew. Get yourself a bowl and then come back."

Jack stopped at the door, and looked at Elizabeth. "You made me stew?" he asked in surprise.

"Well, yes." Elizabeth said, thinking that this was an unimportant question at the moment.

"But, you didn't know when I'd be back" Jack said in a confused voice.

"I knew you'd come back to me sometime, Jack." Elizabeth said, as if this was an obvious conclusion.

Jack stared at her, and without a word, he stroke across the room, pulled her into an embrace, and began kissing her.

He was wet, dirty, and smelled of sweat and horse; Elizabeth didn't care about any of that. He was alive and kissing her. She returned his kisses with the same passion he had for her.

He took his lips off hers only long enough to tell her that he loved her. Elizabeth held him, kissing him, oblivious to their surroundings.

Sabrina's voice broke up their embrace. "You two can do that later. Elizabeth, I could use some help, and Jack, you won't do us any good if you get pneumonia from you wet clothes."

As Jack walked out the door, Elizabeth's hand went to her mouth, feeling the lingering effects of Jack's kisses. _All that because of a bowl of rabbit stew,_ she thought stunned.

When Elizabeth told Sabrina that she would get Abigail to help, Sabrina disagreed. "You need to be able to do it, Elizabeth. Better you learn now on my husband and with my supervision than for the first time on Jack."

And so, Elizabeth learned. With bullet wounds, a through and through wound was best because you didn't need to dig around for the bullet. Dehydration symptoms included a dry mouth and swollen tongue, both of which Paul had. Sabrina showed Elizabeth how Paul's skin, after she pinched it, remained elevated before slowly returned to its normal position.

* * *

When Jack came back a short time later, he was wearing dry clothes and carrying a bowl of stew. "Abigail's staying with Little Jack" he informed the women as he pulled up a stool.

"Closer stiches, Elizabeth" Sabrina instructed Elizabeth, who was working on Paul's leg, while Sabrina tended to his shoulder.

"I'll take over" Jack said, as he moved to take the needle from Elizabeth's hand.

"No, let her, Jack." Sabrina ordered. "She can do it. . . . and I'll still love Paul even if the scar's a little uneven" she said with a smile. "But do try to make it nice, Elizabeth", she added.

By the time they finished working on him, they had cleaned his body from top to bottom; Elizabeth had averted her eyes at the more private parts. He had bruises throughout his body, but there was nothing they could do for them. Paul's bloody clothing lay on a heap on the floor. They had stitched his shoulder, leg, and his side, cleaned his wounds with alcohol, and poured small amounts of water down his throat to hydrate him. He had remained unconscious the entire time.

Elizabeth walked Jack back to the jail and his first warm bed in four nights. They sat for a while, their arms around each other. When Elizabeth noticed Jack nodding off, she had him lay down, and covered him with a blanket. "Stay", he mumbled without opening his eyes, as he turned onto his side, and reached for her hand.

"One day" she whispered as she softly kissed his cheek. Then she quietly let herself out.

As she passed by the doctor's office, Elizabeth thought of Sabrina. They both had their Mounties back. But that's where the similarity ended. Elizabeth's Mountie was merely exhausted; Sabrina's was likely dying.


	9. Chapter 9 364 Days

Chapter 9 – 364 Days

Elizabeth overslept the next morning and had to hurry to get to the school before the children. As she rushed to get ready, Abigail informed her that Paul was still alive. Considering how badly he had looked the previous night, this was somewhat of a miracle. Elizabeth wondered how he would do if he were in a city, with a proper hospital, and actual doctors working on him last night, rather than a school teacher, a pregnant wife, and a Mountie with basic medical training.

After the last of her students had left that afternoon, Elizabeth stopped by the jail and the doctor's office, but found both empty. She hurried to the Café.

As she entered, she saw Jack sitting at a table with Rosemary and Lee. Elizabeth placed her hand on Jack's shoulder as she moved to sit down with them. He touched her hand and held it for a moment before letting go. She wished they didn't have to behave so properly in public, but a public kiss might be considered an unacceptable display of affection between an unmarried school teacher and a Mountie. She knew that both professions were held to a high standard of morality, and they had already set enough tongues wagging.

"How's Paul?" she asked nervously, afraid of what the answer might be."

"He's holding his own. The doctor's back in town and looked at him. Clara has moved into Abigail's room so the family can stay together upstairs. Some of the town men carried him over early", Jack informed her.

"He looked awful", Rosemary added unhappily.

"Has he regained consciousness?"

"Not yet", Jack answered grimly.

The four sat at the table saying nothing before Rosemary spoke again.

"Clara stitched up his uniform . . . . I tried to get it clean, but I'm afraid the blood stains had set too long".

"Well, he won't be going on rounds anytime soon, Rosemary, so I'm sure it's not a problem" Elizabeth answered. She thought Rosemary was silly for worrying about it.

Lee, Rosemary, and Jack looked at each other.

"What?" Elizabeth asked, suspecting that she was missing something in this conversation.

When no one said anything, she asked again more insistently, "WHAT?"

Jack and Rosemary remained silent. It was Lee who explained the importance of having a neat uniform ready.

"Mounties are buried in their uniforms" he said quietly.

Elizabeth put her hand to her mouth to stifle a sob.

When she was sure her voice wouldn't crack with emotion, Elizabeth asked, "How's Sabrina holding up?"

"I've never seen a woman so strong. . . . . except your mother, Jack. She was strong like that when your father. . . . .well , . . . you know", Rosemary's voice trailed off.

"I'm sorry, Jack. I didn't mean to bring it up," Rosemary added, her voice full of compassion.

"It's okay, Rosie. It's not like it ever goes away." Jack reassured her. "I was thinking of him anyway."

Just then, Abigail walked over to the table carrying Jacklyn. "Can one of you please watch her? I've got too much going on in the kitchen right now. And I want Sabrina to nap some more."

Jack immediately reached for the little girl. As he held her, he stroked her brown hair and kissed the top of her head. Oblivious to the worries around her, Jacklyn happily banged a spoon on the table. No one stopped her; they were all thinking the same thing _. Would history repeat itself? Would this Jack's father die in the line of duty?_

Elizabeth thought about how easy her life had been, and how hard it must have been for Jack when his own father died. Despite the tragedy of his father's death, Jack had grown into an honorable wonderful man. More and more, she realized how wrong her father had been to treat Jack the way he had. How her mother and Viola had looked down on Jack when they should have been doing the opposite. _I should have stood up for him more,_ she thought guiltily _._ She remembered how excited she had been when she found out that her father had offered him a job. _Stupid_ , she chided herself.

After five minutes, Elizabeth couldn't sit there any longer. It was all too depressing, knowing that this little girl's father was unconscious upstairs, and her pregnant mother was exhausted from stress. "Jack, let's take a walk" she suggested.

"Leave the little one with us." Rosemary said. "I can entertain her, and if she gets restless, I'll just soothe her with some more of Abigail's cookies."

Elizabeth wasn't sure that was the best way to handle a restless child, but she wasn't going to argue.

* * *

As Jack and Elizabeth walked out of town, she reached for his hand. Elizabeth decided that comforting Jack was more important than town gossip. Besides, the students had already seen them hold hands before.

"How did you find him?" she finally asked.

"I heard a gunshot. It led me generally in the right direction. And later, I saw vultures in the sky. I headed to where they were circling".

Elizabeth was repulsed. "Vultures were circling Paul?"

"No, the two men Paul had killed. Near as I could tell, they had been dead a couple days. Their bodies, what was left of them, were about 20 yards away from Paul."

Elizabeth felt like gagging, but she also wanted Jack to be able to talk about what had happened.

"The gunshot you heard?" Elizabeth questioned.

"I think that was from Paul killing a wolf that was going after him. I found its body a few paces from him. Despite Paul's wounds, he had managed to pull his gun and kill it, probably as it was attacking"

"He must have been so scared." Elizabeth said as she held tighter to Jack.

"No, I don't think so. At least not about the wolf itself. Only two things scare Paul . . . Sabrina and Jacklyn having to fend for themselves if he died, or him being the one left alone without them."

"Did Sabrina ever tell you how Jacklyn got her name?" Jack continued.

Elizabeth nodded.

"When he found them alive,. . . . I've never seen a man so overcome with relief. That night, back at the ranch, he still had tears sliding down his face; he was so filled with love", Jack said.

Jack stopped walking and turned to Elizabeth. "At the time, I didn't think I would ever feel that much love for someone. Now, I'm starting to understand it, to feel it."

"Oh, Jack" was all she said before she reached for his face and gently kissed him.

Jack broke away from her kiss and looked down. His voice cracked with emotion now. "You once told me that you didn't think you were brave enough. . . . Could you do this? Wait and worry about me all the times I may be away. Would it be worth it for you?"

Elizabeth held his face in her hands, forcing his tear-filled eyes to look at her. "Jack, I would spend 364 days alone worrying about you, if it meant I could spend one day a year in your arms", she said softly.

She kissed him gently on the lips. "I love you, Jack Thornton. You're the one for me. Don't you know that by now?" she whispered before she kissed him again.

He wrapped his arms around her, gently kissing her lips.

They had had many kisses during their courtship. Nervous awkward first kisses, fun kisses in laughter, passionate kisses that made her toes curl, but this was different from all the rest. Elizabeth would remember this kiss for all time. This tender kiss was the beginning of forever. She knew, without a doubt, that they would love each other always.

They sat on a grassy hill, releasing the tension of the past few days. It was peaceful out here, away from everyone else. _Why couldn't every day be like this right now?_ Elizabeth thought. They watched the deer graze in the setting sun and felt the air cool.

"Jack, look how red the sky is! It's so beautiful."

"It's almost gives me hope that things are looking better".

The word "hope" reminded Elizabeth of something. "Hope is the thing with feathers, that perches in the soul, and sings the tune without the words. . ." began Elizabeth before Jack interrupted her.

"Can you not quote that? I kind of hate that poem since it's the one that Billy Hamilton used to flirt with you", Jack said with humor in his voice.

"Oh, yes. I forgot about that. Sorry." She leaned over and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek as an apology, and was rewarded with a smile and his dimples.

Elizabeth was happy that Jack's mood was starting to lighten up. She thought for a moment as she looked at the sky and remembered an old sailing adage. "Okay, how about this one: Red sky at night, sailors delight, red sky at morning sailors take warning."

"Who are you, Christopher Columbus?" he asked amused.

"Jack, I can't be Christopher Columbus, I'm a woman" she retorted.

"Okay, MRS. Christopher Columbus, is it then?"

"He never even made it to Canada, or any of North America, Jack, . . . and neither did his wife!" Elizabeth informed Jack, as she tried to stifle a giggle.

"Is there anything you don't know?"

Elizabeth bit her bottom lip in a way that Jack always found irresistible. "I don't know how your kisses are going to taste in the next second", she said with a gleam in her eyes.

"I can help you with that", he said as he slowly leaned towards her.

They remained on hill, in each other's arms, talking at times, just holding each other at times, until the stars came out. Neither one was anxious to leave the peacefulness of just the two of them and go back to the strong possibility that Sabrina may be a widow.

 _ **Dear Readers: There is just one chapter left in this story, and it will be the longest. The upcoming Chapter 10 will bring everything together. Before you read it, you may want to re-read, or skim, the first 9 chapters so you don't miss anything that comes back into play. I love, love, love Chapter 10! I hope you will too. Thanks for reading.**_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 – The Things Men Say

Thursday, after school, Elizabeth carried a tray of food upstairs. Sabrina rarely left Paul's side; she spent the hours cleaning her husband's wounds, and pouring small amounts of water down his throat. She declared it was working, although the doctor was skeptical of any improvement because Paul still had not regained consciousness. _At least he hadn't died yet_ , everyone else thought.

"Come in", Sabrina declared as Elizabeth knocked on the door. Jacklyn was sitting on the bed near the unconscious Paul, as Sabrina mixed up some shaving cream.

"How's he doing?" Elizabeth asked.

"Sleepy", Jacklyn said quite seriously. She carefully placed a very gentle kiss on Paul's bandaged shoulder. "Daddy has boo boos", she told Elizabeth.

"We're going to give Paul a nice shave. Sit and join us. You can tell me about your day," Sabrina said as she began putting shaving cream on Paul's face.

Elizabeth marveled at Sabrina's refusal to give up on her husband. _What strength she must have to hold it all together, tending to a wounded husband, while being pregnant, watching a toddler, and being far from home,_ Elizabeth thought as she watched Sabrina.

Elizabeth had to laugh as Jacklyn reached into the bowl and began gently putting shaving cream on her father's face, and then patted the cream on her own little face. Sabrina laughed too. "How about if Elizabeth shaves you, Jacklyn, while I shave Daddy?"

* * *

After spending time with the LaPointes, Elizabeth went downstairs to the kitchen, where she found Abigail, crying as she stirred a big pot of soup. "I'm making potato and corn chowder" she said between sobs. "I can't stop crying, just thinking of that adorable little girl maybe growing up without a father."

That night, the only soup served at the Café was Paul's favorite.

As Elizabeth lay in bed, she thought of how Sabrina continued to be strong while everyone around her felt both helpless and hopeless. Elizabeth wished that Jack was with her; she knew that he was safe and healthy just down the street in his own bed, but she wanted the reality of feeling him, hearing him breathe, having him whisper sleepily in her ear. She wanted his arms around her.

"CRASH" It was 3:00 in the morning when the noise woke up Elizabeth. When she realized that the sound had come from the room next door, she jumped out of bed and ran to Sabrina's room, opening the door without thinking to knock. The room was faintly lit by a candle.

"What happened?!" she asked when she saw Sabrina on her hands and knees picking up broken pieces of a jug.

"Paul wanted more water, and the jug slipped out of my hands", Sabrina answered as she stood up and pushed a long curl from her eyes.

"Let me help you", Elizabeth said as she reached for the broken shards.

Suddenly she stopped, "Paul wanted more water?!" she exclaimed. Her voice made Jacklyn roll over in her sleep.

Elizabeth looked at the sleeping Paul and repeated herself in an urgent hushed voice, "Paul wanted more water?!"

"He woke up about 1:00. He's been drinking slowly and nodding back to sleep on and off", Sabrina whispered with a smile.

* * *

Three days later, Paul was finally able to get out of bed and go downstairs to eat a meal with Jack and Elizabeth. And two days after that, he was able to slowly walk the short distance to the jail.

Elizabeth entered the jail to find Jack and Paul sitting at Jack's desk looking at documents. Jacklyn sat on Paul's lap, her tiny hands gripping one of Jack's drawing pencils as she scribbled on a piece of paper.

"Hello, Gentlemen!" Elizabeth said, looking at the two men.

The change in Paul was amazing. Elizabeth remembered the first time she had seen him, pale, dirty, and weak. Now she saw the Mountie in him. He was over six feet tall, confident, smart, and quite handsome, although not as handsome as Jack, in her opinion. She imaged that when he fully recovered, he would be the epitome of a Mountie.

"I wanted to invite you all for a nice dinner tonight, if you and Sabrina are up for it", Elizabeth said, looking around.

"We'd love that. You can ask Sabrina yourself. She's out back having a good cry," Paul said as he took a pencil out of Jacklyn's mouth.

"A cry? Is everything alright?" Elizabeth asked worriedly.

"She's fine", Paul answered, somewhat preoccupied by Jacklyn, who was now trying to climb onto the desk.

Then he added with a smile, "Would you give her this? She could probably use another one by now", and he held out a handkerchief.

"Here, take one of mine too. She was in pretty bad shape when I got here", Jack offered, as he stood up and handed a handkerchief to Elizabeth. He used the opportunity to give her a smile and a wink.

Dumbfounded, Elizabeth took the handkerchiefs, as Jack and Paul returned to discussing work. _How could they be so unconcerned?! Jack had actually flirted with her while Sabrina was apparently out back crying!_ _Men!_ Elizabeth thought _._

Elizabeth opened the back door to find Sabrina sitting on the steps, sobbing. She looked at Elizabeth with red swollen eyes as tears rolled down her face. Elizabeth handed her the handkerchiefs.

"Thank you" she said between sobs. "Mine's all wet."

"Are you okay?" Elizabeth asked with concern in her voice.

Sabrina just nodded as she continued to cry.

"Is the baby okay?" Elizabeth asked.

"We're fine" Sabrina answered as she wiped her tears.

"I'm just a having a little cry" she added as she shrugged her shoulders.

 _Her definition of "little" must be different than mine,_ Elizabeth thought.

"Do you know what that man said to me?!" Sabrina asked Elizabeth, as she blew her nose.

Elizabeth was afraid to ask, but was fairly sure that "that man" referred to Paul.

"I have been worried for weeks, I came all the way out here on a stagecoach, I have barely slept in a month, I have cleaned his wounds, I am exhausted and emotionally drained. I have barely held it together, and do you know what my husband said to me?!" she again demanded.

"No, . . . but you can tell me, . . . if you'd like", Elizabeth answered hesitantly.

Every time Sabrina started to tell Elizabeth what had transpired between the married couple, she would get out only a word or two before the sobs started again.

Elizabeth was at loss, so she just sat there. _Men are so stupid sometimes. Paul could have said anything,_ she thought to herself.

Finally, when Elizabeth was wondering if it were actually possible for a person to drown in their own tears, Sabrina took a deep breath and began talking,

"Paul said that his life began the day he met me, and everything before that was nothing. . . . He said that if he wasn't married to me already, he would get down on one knee and propose to me today, and every day after that until I said yes. . . . He said that he loves me more than he thought was humanly possible . . . that I have put him under a spell and he never wants to wake up from it . . . that he could save a thousand lives and it still wouldn't be good enough to deserve me. . . . He said he will love me forever."

Elizabeth sat there mesmerized.

"WHO SAYS ROMANTIC STUFF LIKE THAT TO A WOMAN WHO IS BARELY HOLDING IT TOGETHER?!", Sabrina asked as she burst into another round of tears.

"And I haven't even told him about the baby yet!" she wailed.

Elizabeth reached into her skirt pocket and handed Sabrina one of her own dry handkerchiefs. She walked back inside, realizing that the men were right to let Sabrina have a good cry. After weeks of being strong for her husband and child, the dam had finally burst.

Jack got up from the desk and walked Elizabeth to the front door. "How's she doing?"

"She'll be fine", Elizabeth smiled.

"Women sure can get emotional," Jack said in a surprised voice.

Then he added amusingly, " She's been crying a lot. Do you remember the signs of dehydration, Doctor Thatcher?"

Elizabeth giggled.

On her way to the Café, she thought, a little selfishly, _I do hope she's done crying by dinnertime so we can enjoy my cooking._

* * *

On Saturday, Elizabeth's parlor was full of conversation as Clara hemmed a dress and the women talked about men. "Shhhh, not so loud, you'll wake them", Abigail said, as the women laughed about her story of Noah asking her out for the first time.

This afternoon, the entire LaPointe family was upstairs napping. Paul was sleeping on his uninjured side, his large frame taking up most of the bed. His left shoulder was still healing, but he was able to extend his arm far enough to protectively hold both Sabrina, who lay against him, and Jacklyn who was cuddled up next to her.

Elizabeth, still laughing, went to answer the knock at the front door. "Jack, what a nice surprise", she said as she opened it and found Jack standing there.

"I thought you might have time for a walk, . . but maybe you're too busy? " Jack said as he looked into the parlor and saw it crowded with Abigail, Clara, Mary Alice, and Mary Alice's mother.

"I'd love to. Come on in for a minute. We're just finishing up. "

"Hello, Constable Thornton", Mary Alice said brightly, looking down at him as she stood on a chair. The 16 year old was wearing a dress which was obviously quite expensive, and in which Clara had put several pins.

"What's going on here?" Jack asked inquisitively as he took in the scene.

"My mother sent me a dress recently, but I really have too many. I thought Mary Alice could use it because she tore one of her pretty skirts on our class field trip to the lake", Elizabeth responded casually as she grabbed her shawl.

The entire room was surprised at Elizabeth's summary of that day.

"You mean the class field trip when a rabid dog almost killed your entire class?" Jack said with raised eyebrows.

Elizabeth gave Jack an exasperated look. "Yes, that class field trip and there's no need to exaggerate!"

Walking through the town, Elizabeth felt a sense of normalcy, as if the stress of the last few weeks had been blown away by the cool breeze.

As they passed children playing in the street, Jack remarked, ""Thank you for making Sabrina and Jacklyn feel so welcome and for helping them out. I never even got a chance to properly introduce you to Sabrina before I left town. I was in such a hurry."

"It was fine. We got along really well."

"Even from the beginning?" Jack asked, a little too innocently.

"Of course, Jack. Sabrina is very sweet."

"So, that wild talk that I've been hearing, that you thought Sabrina was my wife and Jacklyn was my daughter? That's just ridiculous gossip by deranged townspeople?" Jack asked, with a smile in his voice.

"I have no idea what you talking about", Elizabeth answered as she avoided looking Jack in the eye. _My heavens! How in the world did he find out about that?!_

"Well, just in case you were wondering, I do not have any children or wives", Jack chuckled.

"You'd better not have!" Elizabeth threatened, as she hit his arm. _Not yet,_ she thought with a smile.

"Things have been so busy, I haven't even asked you how school has been lately." Jack said, as he squeezed her hand affectionately.

"I have a new student, who speaks mostly French. Sabrina's actually been helping me with my pronunciation."

"Je t'aime, Elizabeth. Vous êtes la meilleure chose qui soit jamais arrivée à moi", Jack spoke in perfect French.

Before she could say anything, he moved in to kiss her. Just as their lips touched, the rain came down. Not as a slow building rain, but as a sudden surprise downpour on a sunny day.

Holding hands, they ran to the abandoned mine entrance.

"Our favorite place." Elizabeth smiled.

"The only time I have enjoyed this mine, is when I was with you", Jack said with a grin as he built a fire, and they snuggled beside it.

"The rain looks pretty bad. We may have to stay here a while until it lets up." Jack moved Elizabeth's long hair out of the way as he placed soft kisses on her neck.

"If I didn't know better, I would think you made it rain just to be romantic", Elizabeth sighed with pleasure. "You know your kisses make me melt."

Jack laughed, "Well, I don't want you melting. It would be very hard to kiss your beautiful lips if you were a pool of liquid."

"You know what I mean! Doesn't anything make a man melt, or go weak in the knees?" Elizabeth asked curiously, as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"Mounties don't usually melt", Jack grinned.

"It would be kind of hard to ride a horse if we did", he added with a twinkle in his eye. That comment earned him a light punch in the arm from Elizabeth.

"But, . . . if I have to be honest, when you told me that you would wait 364 days for me . . . well, that . . . that made me melt a little . . ." Jack admitted as he looked down shyly,

". . . and go weak in the knees", he added softly, his cheeks getting a little red.

Feeling herself go a little weak just hearing him say that, Elizabeth pulled Jack close and began kissing him. Suddenly, she pulled back.

"What? What is it?" Jack asked, looking around, but seeing nothing.

"I wouldn't really have to wait that long, would I?! I mean, I would wait for you that long if I had to. I would", Elizabeth said emphatically but obviously very concerned.

"But I'm hoping it won't ever be that long. It won't, will it?", she asked nervously.

Jack threw back his head and laughed. "No, Elizabeth, I won't ever leave you for that long."

"Good," she said with satisfaction. "Because I can't go that long without your kisses."

Her fingers traced patterns on his neck as she moved them slowly, gently, caressing his skin. "I love you." Her words and touches tempting him.

He moved his lips to her ear, "I love you" he whispered as he kissed her ear lobe. His hands touched her hips, lightly pressing on her as he moved them along her waist, moving upwards, sending shocks through her body.

As she kissed him, he struggled out of his coat, his lips never leaving hers. He bunched up his coat and held it behind her head. Gently, slowly, he leaned her down, until her back was on the ground, her head resting on the pillow made by his coat.

He leaned over her, putting his weight on his forearms. Their legs became intertwined as their kisses continued. Her hands moved along his back, enticing him.

He began placing soft kisses along the neckline of her blouse.

"Yes", she sighed.

Jack lifted his head and gave her a puzzled look, "Yes, what?"

"Yes, in answer to your question", Elizabeth responded as her hands roamed his shoulders.

Jack was even more puzzled. "I didn't say anything."

Elizabeth giggled. "Yes, you did. Earlier. Weeks ago. You said that I am exactly the kind of woman who needs this Mountie by my side. And then you asked me if I would rather have you on top of me."

"And the answer is yes", Elizabeth said seductively as she pulled him into a kiss.

His heart was pounding, her pulse was racing, as they felt the desire to be with the other. Their kisses intensified, their hands moved along each other's bodies. Both of them were aware that they wouldn't be interrupted in the coalmine. As Elizabeth's hand moved inside his now unbuttoned shirt, Jack rolled off her and onto his back. Exhaling heavily, he groaned, "We've got to stop".

"We're just kissing" Elizabeth said innocently.

"We're doing a whole lot more than just kissing," Jack said as he raised his eyebrows at her.

"I'll behave if you will" she said, in a voice that most definitely sounded like she wouldn't.

She rolled on top of him. Her lips almost, but not quite, touching his. "My turn on top", she whispered provocatively, in a voice that made Jack surrender.

He couldn't keep himself from touching her, kissing her, especially when she whispered like that. Her lips were soft and warm against his.

Suddenly he jerked himself out from under her and began slapping her leg frantically.

"Ouch. Ouch. JACK, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

Jack's expression went from concern, to relief, to exasperation, to love, all within seconds.

"We can add this to your long list of walking disasters", he said with an amused look, as he pointed to her long skirt, which was smoldering from the fire.

"Oh, dear", Elizabeth shuddered as she looked at her burned skirt and thought of what could have happened.

"I may have accidently gotten it too close to the fire when I rolled on top of you", she said sheepishly.

"So, technically, it wasn't a walking disaster, it was a rolling disaster; that's your defense?", Jack asked chuckling.

Elizabeth giggled at Jack's comment.

Jack looked at her. Her hair was disheveled, her lips were slightly swollen from the kissing, her clothes were wrinkled and scorched. He thought she looked beautiful.

Elizabeth gave Jack a beguiling smile. "At least I'm _your_ walking rolling disaster."

"Yes, you are. You most certainly are mine", Jack said as he pulled her into a deep kiss.

THE END (for now)

 _ **Dear Readers,**_

 **I couldn't stay away from Jack and Elizabeth! I have written a few sequels to this story. Please check them out and let me know what you think of them.**

 **"Jack and Elizabeth Vignette Two - The Cold Winter" is the next story. Find out how our handsome Mountie and his beautiful walking disaster cope with the winter.**

 **"Vignette Three - the Test - Don't Fail me now" is the most romantic.**

 **"Vignette Four - Gypsy Woes" is the most light-hearted, in my mind.**

 **"Vignette Five - Blind Faith" has drama, suspense, new friends, and lots of powerful love.**

 **"Vignette Six - Wedding Dust" is the romance of getting married and the hours afterwards.**

 **"Vignette Seven- The Rules of being a Wife" is about Elizabeth's and Jack's first weeks as husband and wife.**

 **"Vignette Eight - Changes" :The mystery of who shot Elizabeth**

 **"Vignette Nine - The Lingering Scent of Lavender" - A mysterious presence affects Elizabeth**

 **"Vignette 10 - Snowfall" - A one chapter story involving the newest Thornton**

 **"Vignette 11 - Wishes and the Necessary Vessel" - Elizabeth needs to be more careful with her choice of words!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11- Postscript

Dear Readers,

I couldn't stay away from Jack and Elizabeth! I have written a few sequels to this story. Please check them out and let me know what you think of them.

"Jack and Elizabeth Vignette Two - The Cold Winter" is the next story. Find out how our handsome Mountie and his beautiful walking disaster cope with the winter.

"Vignette Three - the Test - Don't Fail me now" is the most romantic.

"Vignette Four - Gypsy Woes" is the most light-hearted, in my mind.

"Vignette Five - Blind Faith" has drama, suspense, new friends, and lots of powerful love.

"Vignette Six - Wedding Dust" is the romance of getting married and the hours afterwards.


End file.
